doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratitude
Synopsis "We are the Chivonians and unfortunately... were going to eat you now!"-Chivonian Leader While shopping in San Francisco, Amy is attacked by Giant Rats they lose the TARDIS and the Sonic Screwdriver brakes, The Doctor is never going shopping again! Plot The Tardis lands in a bleak and dusty back alley of San Francisco. The Doctor and Amy exit the Tardis, Amy sqiels as the spiders and other creepy crawleys around the lane start aproaching the place where they landed. The Doctor rushed Amy off and into the busy streets of the city. Amy kept dragging The Doctor to all sorts of places that she said she always wanted to go to but was suprised what she found inside. After about an hour of this The Doctor decided to sit down in a coffe shop and have something to drink which he was discsuted at when he found there was hot chocolate. Amy on the other hand was too busy looking for shoes to notice that all the people around her all had purple hair. The Doctor decides he better go look for his companion. The Doctor starts down the road and suddenly hears a scream and runs off into the direction of the noise. He reached the scream and realised it was Amy, the purple haired people were surounding her. She screaed the Doctors name. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his top pocket and pessed the top button, the gadget emitted a blue light which shone over all the wierdoes. They screamed and fell to the floor. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and ran out the shop, he knew that when they got up they would hunt them down. They stopped, there was another one of those things in front of them, it shooted at them. The Doctor jumped in front of Amy but she pushed him aside, the bolt hit her. she screamed. The Doctor looked around him for help but could only see the things aproaching. They stared circuling the Doctor and Amy. Suddenly the leader made a loud screech which all the other followed with. The Doctor got his Sonic Screwdriver out his pocket and pressed the button, a green light emitted out of the top but it just vanished and the screwdriver blew up in the Doctor's hand. Thier screeching stopped and the one in charge introdused there selves as the Chivonians. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and pushed past one of the Chivonians and ran to where the TARDIS is but when they got there they realised it was gone. In its place was a cat, it coughthed up a dead rat. Amy asked if it was a Chivonian. Which the Doctor replied yes. The TARDIS started materialising in front of them but there was a note on it. "You may have killed our currunt leader but we will return to kill Bates and Pond". Before Amy could read it the Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS, she asked if she could read the note but the Doctor wouldn't let her and with that the Doctor turned the TARDIS on and it dematerialised. Category:Fanmade Series Project Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor